


Take Care of Her

by Cmere004



Category: Jurassic World - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmere004/pseuds/Cmere004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you hear the news about the Indominous Rex on the loose, you take your and Owen's child to safety. However, the incident affects your life for years to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the Anon prompt: “ Can you write something where Owen realizes that all hell is breaking loose at the park and his gf and their newborn are alone somewhere? Maybe include their reunion? Thanks ^.^”
> 
> And in honor of thecvptain who asked for angst: “Owen x reader angst??? Like maybe reader is Owens niece and has been with him on the island since she was 2 cause her parents died??? And she causes an accident with the raptors? Or like reader is his girlfriend and they break up or almost break up?”
> 
> A/n: I hope this is what you were looking for as I cried imagining some of the parts in this. *Prepare for angst*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: hey guys! Thanks for all your kind messages and love. In honor of reaching 1200 followers (what that’s so crazy!!) here is a prequel to Take Care Of Her. I hope you enjoy!!

The girls are at the door of the paddock before you even get in, which isn’t unusual as it’s often hard to surprise them. However, where they usually would swarm Owen, today they seem extremely fixated on you. Blue gets right in your face, completely ignoring Owen’s signals and commands. The rest fall into line, but they can’t keep their eyes off of you for very long. Once he gets Blue’s attention, Owen barks out a few commands that they listen to, for the most part. But the second that he’s finished, Blue comes running back to you, sniffing your shirt.

The raptors, especially Blue, never really took to you that well. Owen said it was a trust thing, but you thought it was more of a jealousy, ‘stay away from our Alpha’ thing. He told you that when they finally started to see you as his mate, they would lighten up a little. They didn’t ever try to eat you, granted, but they would never get as close as they were now, and they would definitely not nudge their heads into your stomach. You try to laugh as you pet Charlie who has decided she needs to nuzzle you with all her strength and she accidentally pushes you up against the wall. You don’t panic because Owen stands to the side, arms crossed, laughing slightly.

“Well, I guess they finally took to you huh, Y/N.”

You stroke Charlie’s neck as Blue runs back towards the tree line where their foliage in the pen begins. Owen’s forehead creases as he watches her begin to scrape and dig at the ground. Echo and Charlie continue to sniff around you softly but your eyes are fixed on Owen. He doesn’t seem worried, exactly. Just… confused, like he doesn’t understand what Blue is doing. Blue barks out a growl as delta gets too close to her dig site. The others lose interest in you and go to observe Blue’s handiwork.

When he decides the girls are occupied enough, Owen nods towards the door and puts out his arm to usher you out first. When the raptors hear the door to the safety cage close, they turn to the sound and Blue lets out a shrill noise that almost sound like whining.

Owen looks at you with a raised eyebrow, “Well that was definitely-“

“Weird!” you cut in, pulling the bottom of your shirt up to your face to smell it.

“What are you doing?” Owen asks laughing at you.

You wrinkle your nose and frown, “Blue seemed to smell something. I was sick this morning. I don’t know, I thought I might still smell like puke.”

Owen just smiles and shakes his head, turning his attention back to Blue. The pack was still huddled around the small dent that Blue was creating in the dirt. When Barry walks into the safety cage, Owen lifts his chin towards him, but keeps his eyes on the raptors.

“Hey Barry, what does that look like to you?” Owen asks, his forehead creasing with what you realize is concern.

“Huh?” Barry asks, taking the spot next to Owen against the fence and absentmindedly gripping a bar, “It looks kind of like a nest, I guess,” he responds not seeming too surprised.

This didn’t seem to relieve Owen, more so the opposite. “They can’t lay eggs. Why would she be building a nest? It doesn’t make any sense.” He shakes his head as he rubs the back of his neck.

You lean against the fence opposite them and continue to focus on Owen, worried simply because he seemed to be.

“You know man, it’s probably just instinct. I wouldn’t look into it too much.” He shrugs his shoulders and turns to you with a smile, but his eyes drop to your shirt with dried raptor snot still on the belly. You don’t notice anything odd until he tilts his head and seems to be staring intently at your shirt, as if he’s trying to solve a puzzle in his head. You feel slightly self-conscious and automatically bring a hand to cover your stomach.

When you do this, Barry looks up at you. He brings a hand to cover his mouth as he begins to laugh. Barry’s laugh is infectious, so even though you don’t understand, you let out a little chuckle.

“And just what are you laughing at mister?” You smile and looks towards Owen, his worried gaze still on his girls.

“You should probably go see the doctor.” Barry finally gets out, starting to calm, but not yet ready to lose his huge grin. Owen turns around when he hears the word doctor and looks at his friend quizzically.

“Why would she need to see a doctor?” he asks and turns to you, ignoring his friend’s sudden giddiness, “Is something wrong?”

Still smiling, you just shrug your shoulders. “I think he’s just going crazy.” you say as you roll your eyes, but this just sends Barry in to another fit of laughter.

“Well I’m sure not crazy,” he starts, “But you guys might be when you finally figure it out.”

He continues to laugh, and Owen looks almost angry, not understanding the joke. Barry slaps his hand onto Owen’s shoulder and says, “I don’t think Blue is building that nest for herself.” He walks out the front door shaking his head, still smiling. Owen looks at you, just as confused as yourself, and notices your hand still placed atop your stomach. He squints his eyes for a second and turns to look at Blue. You’re about to ask what Barry was talking about when Owen turns back around and stares at your stomach, mouth gaping open. That’s when you understand.

Blue was building a nest, but it wasn’t for herself…. It was for you.


	2. Chapter 2

You panic when you wake up to the sound of someone’s voice in the bungalow that you don’t recognize. Unfortunately, it also wakes up your daughter who, being only 6 months old doesn’t sleep very long to begin with. You walk over to Owen’s radio, that he left at home (again) to silence it but you hear panicked and shouting voices coming through. You don’t follow what they’re saying but you hear “Asset out of containment” and “Get out of there!”

You know you’re not the smartest person on this island, but you’ve always taken pride in the fact that you are far from stupid. You don’t know exactly what is going on, but you’ve heard enough to get the idea. A dinosaur has escaped its paddock and, by the sounds of panic, it’s dangerous.

You and Owen had discussed the possibility of this once. You always tried to avoid the conversation, pretending that if you didn’t think about it, it wouldn’t happen. But now, as you hurriedly pack your daughter’s diaper bag and a bag with the essential for you and Owen, you remember his words. “If anything happens, you get off this Island. I don’t care if I’m in danger or if you can’t get in touch with me. You get her and yourself to safety. Do you understand?” At the time, you had cried at the thought, rubbing your still swollen belly and he held just you as you agreed to what he said.

Within 5 minutes, you have thrown your things into the Jeep, strapped Charlie into her car seat, and begin to drive away from your bungalow. As you look in your rearview mirror, the thought crosses your mind that you might never see your home again.

*****

By the time you’ve made it to the front of the park, you’ve been informed that there aren’t enough boats to evacuate everyone immediately. You groan at this and try to hold back your panic, but the moment you look up and see a Dimorphodon perched on the top of one of the buildings, you take off running, pulling Charlie to your chest, trying to keep your head down.

The sky fills with the flying creatures and they begin to swoop down, grabbing people right out of the streets. You see that people running into buildings for cover is not working, as they fly into the glass windows, breaking them, before continuing their attack. Finally, people show up with guns, and begin shooting them down. You dodge falling creatures and falling people when you look up and see one flying directly at you. You know you won’t be able to outrun it, but you instinctively turn your back to it and drop into a crouching position, just praying that you can protect Charlie when you hear a gunshot so close to you, your ears ring loudly.

You look up to see Owen running towards you as tears roll down your face. He wraps an arm around you and kisses you hard before leaning down to kiss Charlie, who is now wailing as loudly as possible. He turns around to continue shooting down the creatures as you stand behind him and explain that all the boats filled up immediately and you can’t get off the island.

He nods his head once and tells you, “You have to get to the control room. Lowery is in there, he will take care of you.”

He turns to you and sees you shaking your head, “I can’t leave you. I know what you’re going to do, Owen, you’re going to try to stop it.” You throat feels swollen and you can barely speak. “Please, Owen. Please just come with us,” you beg hopelessly, already knowing that you won’t be able to convince him. He reaches up to wipe away the tears rolling down your face as he looks into your eyes.

“I love you, Y/n.” Then he looks down at Charlie and gives her another kiss, “Take care of her,” he says, and you’re not sure which one of you he’s actually talking to.

He turns and runs towards a pteranodon that is attacking two children nearby and you can’t watch. You begin to make your way to the control room, still dodging attacks and sigh in relief when you make it inside, walking the rest of the way.

When you get to the top floor, you immediately find Lowery and he stands up to give you a tight hug. He tells you everything is going to be okay and he takes the now calming Charlie from your arms telling you to go get a drink. He sits at his controls, rocking his goddaughter and continues to monitor the chaos outside.

*****

When InGen’s plan fails and they begin evacuating everyone, you stare at Lowery in awe as he refuses to leave. You go to sand by his side and take his hand as you realize how brave he is, not only for staying behind to help his friends, but for the fact that he has to sit here, watching people die, while being hidden away safely in this room. You know that if he could, he would be out there helping, but he knows he’s needed here.

You begin to cry again as you watch the girls that you helped raise and train dying to protect their father, because really, that’s what he is to them. He’s not just a trainer or an alpha. They’re not attacking the Indominous out of respect for him or duty. They’re doing it out of love and this fact has you falling apart. You call Claire crazy when she tells Lowery to open paddock nine, but secretly agree with her decision. Another brave soul willing to sacrifice herself. You suddenly feel small as you hide in this room, but look down at your daughter and remember that you’re protecting her, and that’s the most important thing you can do.

*****

When it’s all over, your heart breaks as you watch blue run off and Owen finds you in the control room overtaken by sobs, unable to stop crying. He holds Charlie close as he comforts you, and he apologizes for all the things that he didn’t actually have any control over. You ask him if you’re allowed to return to the bungalow to get the things that you left behind and he says that it’s too dangerous.

“I just wish I could see it one last time,” you say between sniffles and he sits up, readjusting the both of you. He reaches into his pocket for his phone and pulls it out, seeming a little shocked that it still works, before searching for an app. You notice that it only has 5% battery, wondering what is so important as to use the rest of his battery on, but then let out a mixture between a laugh and a sob when you realize what he’s doing. He’s going to the baby app that is hooked up to the monitor in Charlie’s room. You take it from his hand as her room pops up on his screen, barely able to make out the shape of her crib and various stuffed animals on her shelf in the dark. You take a deep breath to hand it back to Owen when you see a slight movement in the shadows.

Owen finally breaks into a sob, tears rolling down his cheeks as you watch Blue walk slowly into the baby’s room, sniff around in her bed, and then point her head to the sky, letting out a loud screech. You recognize this as the same sound you heard them make as they watched their sisters die. She turns around once in the room before lying down on the floor, making a low whining sound. You close your eyes when the screen goes black, his phone dying, and press your face into his chest, unable to speak. You reach down to caress your daughter and wrap an arm around a still crying Owen.

You can’t help but think to yourself that as much pain as you are in, and as many friends and family you lost today, you’re sitting here, safe, with your daughter and husband. And for that, you thank your lucky stars.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Okay guys Part two is here!! I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> You can find Part One here: http://owen-gradys-little-lady.tumblr.com/post/122440810728/take-care-of-her
> 
> Special thanks to oliviaxgrady and the-queen-of-the-dragons for being my Beta Readers for this Chapter! You’re both dolls!

You lay in bed, reading through your itinerary for tomorrow when you feel the covers beside you shift, and hear a quiet; “Shhh.”

“Honey,” Owen says, walking in the room, “Have you seen Charlie? I can’t find her anywhere.” You laugh at the joking tone in his voice and hear a small giggle beside you. “Oh, well, I guess I’ll just crawl into bed then,” he says going to the opposite side of the bed, and sits on top of the covers, “ And I guess I’ll just roll over.”

He playfully rolls over onto the small bump in the sheets when she shouts; “Daddy, You’re squishing me!” dramatically. He pulls back the covers and lets out a gasp in mock surprise and begins to tickle her mercilessly. You smile at the two of them and Owen looks up at you, stopping his assault on Charlie and whispers in her ear.

In Charlie’s eyes, her daddy is the greatest thing to ever walk the planet. With his animated bedtime stories, trips to the ice cream shop, and constant willingness to give her anything she wants (even when what she wants if for him to wear a tutu to her tea party), he has won her heart completely. You love seeing how much he loves her, but in moments like these, you wish she wouldn’t do anything he says.

“NOW!” He shouts and they both jump on top of you, tickling and kissing you all over. You laugh and pretend to scream for help until they stop, saying that you are gonna pay them back for that. You give Owen a look and he turns to Charlie.

“Okay kiddo, time for bed,” Owen says, sitting up, but she protests.

“But I’m not tired,” she pouts out her bottom lip and you shake your head smiling, “Two more minutes mommy?” she asks pleadingly.

You look at Owen and he turns to you, mimicking her expression, “Yeah, mommy, two more minutes?”

You can’t help chuckling at the two children in front of you, “Fine, but only two! Then you need your sleep. We have a big day tomorrow.” You immediately regret having said this as she stands up and begins jumping on the bed.

“We’re. Going.To.See.The.Dinosaurs!” she emphasizes each word as she bounces and Owen reaches out for her, sitting her down in his lap.

“We might see some dinosaurs,” He corrects her, stealing a glance at you. You can read the concern in his eyes, but there’s something else there. Something….hopeful.

“However,” he continues, “If you want to see them, you need to be awake. So that means you need to go get some sleep.” He raises his eyebrows at her and looks at her sternly and she smiles widely.

“Fineeeeeeee~” She says, crawling to the edge of the bed, sticking her arms out for him to come pick her up.

He swoops her up into his arms and you hear her begin to ask him one of the million questions she’s already asked about dinosaurs. His voice fades as he walks down the hallway and you’re left alone with your thoughts.

When Claire called you two weeks ago, you were shocked to say the least. After leaving the island, she fought long and hard with InGen and ended up getting back the DNA, Hoskins not being around anymore to give orders. Eventually, she ended up getting a position with them and slowly but surely, she began to turn the company around. But when she said she wanted you to come back to the island, you were floored.

“Claire, I’m sorry, but we have a child, we can’t go through that again.” You said sadly, knowing that if Owen had answered the phone, he would be all for it. 

“Y/n, there’s no danger anymore. We sedated the T-rex and transported her to Isla Sorna. There are no carnivores here now. Don’t tell me you don’t miss it here. Don’t you want to be back here, raising baby dinosaurs?” She sounded like she was begging, and your heart really went out to her. But her argument had one flaw.

“What about Blue?” You ask, point blank.

“Well, okay.” She starts, but you can already imagine what she’s going to say. “We haven’t found her, yet. But she’s not exactly as big as a Tyrannosaurus, and she’s much smarter. We assume she’s hiding out somewhere, but we have plenty of guards on duty, and if she shows up, we will take care of her.”

Take care of her.

Claire seems to realize her mistake and quickly tries to fix it, “Oh, God Y/n, I didn’t mean it like that.” She sighs deeply, “I just mean she’s not going to hurt anyone. It’s safe here. Please, I need your help. We already have two triceratops eggs incubating. Don’t you want to be here when they hatch?”

Later that day, you relayed her message to Owen, and you weighed it out together, finally deciding to give it a go. Now you lay here, thinking of everything that could go wrong, knowing that you’re the one who’s not going to get any sleep.

Owen walks back into the room and his brow furrows as soon as he sees your face. “What’s wrong?” he asks, climbing into bed, “You’re not still worried are you?”

“Of course I’m worried, Owen. ‘It’s safe here’” You say, mimicking Claire’s voice, “That’s what she said the last time.” You cross your arms in aggravation but he simply puts his arm around your shoulder and pulls you into him, your head resting on his shoulder.

“It’s going to be okay. I promise.” He whispers as he places a kiss on your head. You nod, still upset, when you feel his hand sliding up under your shirt.

“Owen!” you exclaim in a whisper. But he’s already peppering your neck with kisses. You decide not to fight it, knowing that you can never resist him. After three and a half years, you still get butterflies every time he touches you and as he pushes you down into the bed, hand sliding further up your shirt, you sigh, loving that he can still make you feel like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Part Three coming soon!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Yay! Part three! I hope you guys like it<3 Thank you for all the sweet messages; they keep me motivated!
> 
> You can find Part two here: http://owen-gradys-little-lady.tumblr.com/post/122532820303/take-care-of-her-part-2
> 
> Many thanks to the lovely alyshasparks for beta reading this chapter. Youre the best!

Getting a four-year-old through the airport and onto a boat is so much more work than you imagined and you end up getting to the island two hours later than you had planned for.

A sweet girl named Amanda ushers you through the park, leading you towards the control room. You can’t help looking around, feeling shocked at how well everything looks. You don't understand how they were able to repair everything so quickly, but somehow, seeing it all put back together like this makes you feel even more uneasy and a chill runs down your spine.

The second you step into the control room, Charlie rips her hand from yours and goes running across the room and jumps into a man’s arms, “Uncle Lowery!” she exclaims as he picks her up and gives her a tight hug.

“How you doing Doodlebug?” he asks and she begins speaking a hundred miles an hour, telling him everything that’s happened since she last saw him at Christmas.

Owen walks up to him and shakes his hand free hand, “We didn't know you were going to be here.”

“Yeah, well, it’s not exactly the kinda thing you can just walk away from.” He says, smirking, and looks at you, “I’m really glad you decided to come,” He puts Charlie down as you walk over to him, wrapping your arms round his neck, and he hugs you tight. “Everything is going to be fine.” He whispers to you, not wanting Charlie to hear that her mom is worried.

When Claire walks in, she smiles down at Charlie, and bends down. “Hi there, you must be Charlie, I’ve heard so much about you.” She says smiling, obviously having gotten much better with kids. Charlie just nods her head as she smiles up at her. Claire holds out her hand and you see something shiny in it. “I had this made special just for you.” Charlie’s mouth forms a perfect “o” as she stares at what you can now see is a small silver bracelet in Claire’s hand. She slips it on Charlie’s small wrist and she runs over to you, hand in the air, to show you.

“Mommy, Look! It has a itsy bitsy dinosaur tooth on it!!” she’s bouncing excitedly , and you smile down at her telling her how lovely it looks, before smiling up at Claire. “What do you say Charlie?”

She turns around and runs back to Claire, wrapping her arms around her legs and says, “Thank you so much! I love it!”

You all share a laugh as Claire begins to tell you how things have been. “Well, it’s going to take years of marketing to build our name back up. We used to have the best safety measures, well now we need better. Even if all we’re working with are Herbivores. We have to prove that this time, we have everything under control.” You nod, agreeing with her, glad to see that safety is finally the number one thing on her mind. “This means, more guards, more emergency preparations on site, and more strict safety protocols. Only the most qualified people.” Charlie interrupts her jumping up and down in front of the wall of monitors shouting, “Look Daddy! Mommy, Look it’s a dinosaur!” You turn your heads quickly in her direction and see her pointing at the screen. You scan the screens in panic, trying to find the one she’s talking about, but see the largest camera on the screen is looking at an egg in the lab. “Yes honey, that’s a dinosaur.” You sigh in relief, wanting to go see it for yourself.

You all turn your attention back to Claire as Owen begins to ask her something about the paddocks, but you ask to be excused, saying that you need to use the restroom. When you leave the control room, however, you head towards the lab. There are a handful of people in white lab coats, most of whom you’ve never seen before. One woman, almost twice your age, you remember from before, although you can’t remember her name. She resolves this problem for you when she sees you. “Y/n! They told me you might be coming! It’s so good to see you. It’s me, Laura. Do you remember?” Relief floods through you when she says her name and you greet her cheerfully in return, thanking her when she says how glad she is to have you back. “I suppose you want to see them, then?” she asks knowingly and begins to lead you to the incubator before you can even respond. “We estimate they’ve got about three days left before they hatch.”

You smile, rubbing your fingertip across one of the bumpy shells, and close your eyes and smile. You really did miss this. “Ah, Mr. Grady, how wonderful to see you!” she exclaims and you look up to see the group migrating in your direction. “And, oh my goodness, is that little Charlie! Look at you, Last time I saw you, you were just a baby.” Charlie hides behind Owen, clinging to his leg shyly, but gives Laura a small smile.

“It’s great to see you again Laura,” he says shaking her hand. “I think my wife got a little distracted on the way to the bathroom,” he says raising his eyebrows at you knowingly.

“Yes, well, I’m glad you got a chance to see them, Y/n. We have your number ready to call the second they begin to hatch,” Claire says smiling widely at you. You forgot how much you began to like Claire after the incident. “Well let me give you a tour around and show you what changes we’ve made.”

Claire leads the group with Owen behind her, Charlie's hand in his as he walks. You fall behind to walk beside Lowery. “Have you heard anything about Blue?” you ask quietly, pretending to listen to Claire as she speaks about the reinforcement of the building.

He sighs heavily, “The first thing I did when I got here was search for heat patterns, seeing if I could find her, but there’s just too much ground to cover, and a lot of the sensors are out of commission.” He frowns apologetically but you nod your head.

“It’s fine, I don’t expect her to be hanging around still, especially not if there’s been a lot of new construction going on.” You try not to sound too hurt as you ask him, “And the bungalow?”

Finally he gives you a big smile. “Exactly how you left it,” he says and you take a deep breath and smile.

“So,” you begin again, “How are things going with…” you search your brain for a minute. “Katie?”

“They're going pretty good, actually. We just celebrated our first anniversary a few weeks ago; and her parent’s love me, so that’s always a plus.” You smile for him, but your heart twinges a little. You know your parents would have loved Owen, but you wish they could have gotten the chance to meet him, and Charlie too for that matter.

Claire clears her throat causing you and Lowery to jump, looking up in her direction. “You guys still with me?” she asks teasingly, clearly not upset that you weren't paying attention. You both nod your heads with silly smiles on your face and she goes on. “Well, I was going to say that if you guys wanted to go check on the bungalow,” she says looking between you and Owen, “that you can as long as you don't mind being escorted by a few guards.”

Owen looks at you and you nod your head, finally excited about something on this island. Lowery says that he will stay behind, continuing to run scans on the working cameras and Owen and Charlie and you head towards the Jeep that Claire said would be waiting for you downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

The familiar drive through the park to the bungalow brings back so many memories for you. Owen grabs your hand, smiling sadly down at you, and you know he feels the same. Charlie however, having requested a window seat, is straining her neck to see out and memorize every branch and rock and glimpse of water she sees through the trees. You remember that this is all new to her and you try to be patient as you answer every question that she rattles off. By the time you come to a stop out front, she is practically ripping off her seatbelt begging to go inside. Owen asks the guards if it’s safe and they go in to check, coming back out quickly, assuring him that it is. Once out of the car, Charlie races to the front of the house and stares up at it in awe. She starts jumping up and down shouting; “Come on, Come on, we’re home!”

The way she automatically calls it home causes a tear to roll down your face as you walk up and grab her hand. “Yeah, we really are.” Owen takes her other hand and you swing her by the arms onto the porch and walk inside. You look to the left and see the old TV and worn out couch (you could swear it has more tears in it than the last time you saw it) but decide walk to the right into the kitchen. You see that the fridge has been cleaned out for the most part, with only a few non-perishables remaining on the counter and some water in the fridge. Owen stands behind you and wraps his arms around your waist; “You sure you’re ready for this?”

You nod once and the three of you walk down the hallway. You stop at the door to your bedroom and he pushes it open, ushering you in.

“This is your room?” Charlie asks, walking up to the dresser and its huge mirror. She points to a picture taped to it of a man standing next to Owen. “Who is that?” She asks.

“That’s Barry,” He says coming forward. “I worked with him for four years.” He picks her up and sets her on the dresser and she begins to go through your old jewelry box, pulling out necklaces and earrings and giving her opinion with ‘oohs’ and ‘ahhs’. Owen points to another picture on the mirror. “Do you know who that is?” He asks her.

She laughs and turns to point at you, “That’s mommy! And that’s me!” She says turning back to the picture and placing her finger over your swollen belly. “But I wasn’t born yet. I was still inside like the eggs in the lab!” She says and neither of you can help the laughs that escape you. You walk up to them, looking at all the old pictures of you and your friends, and the memories are almost too much for you. You turn around, looking towards the door, and start to walk towards it. Owen turns and places his hand on your arm. “Do you want me to come?” He lowers his voice and asks.

“No. I can do this.” You say shakily but nod at him to let him know you’re good. He lets you go but tells you to call him if you need him.

You run your fingertips along the wall as you walk down the hallway, towards Charlie’s old room. The door isn’t closed, but rather wide open. You catch the scent that the guards might not even have noticed, but you could never forget. It smells just like Blue, just like the raptor cage. You flip on the light switch as you walk in and see her old toys and stuffed animals lying on the floor. It’s definitely messier than you left it, but it hasn’t been completely wrecked.

You walk up to the crib and run your hand across the smooth wood before turning around and crouching down to the floor. You place your hand on the small rug, picturing Blue laying there, and you can’t help but wonder how many times she came back here, following your scents, waiting for you to come home. At that thought, you lose it, and drop to the floor, crying.

Owen, having heard the thud, calls your name as he comes down the hallway and sees you sitting there. Charlie walks in as Owen glances around the room and she comes to stand in front of you. She puts her small hand on your cheek and leans forward and kisses your forehead.

“It’s okay, mommy, don’t’ be sad,” She says, her hand moving to your back to rub it, and this causes a fresh round of tears to flow from your eyes. Owen joins you on the floor, pulling Charlie into his lap and holds you. However, Charlie can’t sit still very long, and she soon gets up and starts picking up the stuffed animals on the floor and throws them into the crib. You laugh at her, knowing she sure didn’t get that cleaning impulse from her dad.

Once you can see her getting bored, you pat Owen’s hand and let him know you’re okay now. You take her out into the living room and set her on the couch to go in search of markers and paper to keep her occupied.

You find a few sharpies in a drawer and make her promise to be careful with them before you give them to her. You don’t worry so much about the coffee table getting marked as you do her skin. She begins to color excitedly and you step out on the front porch where Owen had disappeared to minutes earlier.

He’s standing behind the house, arms crossed, looking out towards the lake. You walk up behind him slowly, “Penny for your thoughts?”

“That all I’m worth?” He asks playfully turning to you and smiling. You don’t answer, only raise your eyebrows, and he starts; “Just about all of it. I forgot how guilty I felt about the whole situation.”

You nod, letting him go on. “If I just knew she was out there, that she was alright… I don’t know.” He rubs a hand down his face in frustration and you wrap your arms around him.

“I understand, Owen.”

Charlie comes running out of the house and you groan as you see blue and brown streaks and smudges all over her arms. “Look what I drew!”

She runs to you holding up her drawing when both of your jaws drop. On the picture she drew a small girl with blonde hair and next to her, a rough attempt at a dinosaur. The thing that shocks the both of you are the blue streaks she drew running down the dinosaur’s back. If you weren’t standing so close to him, you might not have heard Owen as he barely whispered, “Blue.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Yay! New chapter! Charlie writes herself in this story, I swear. I can’t wait until my neice is that age. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Chapter 4 is here: http://owen-gradys-little-lady.tumblr.com/post/122968756863/take-care-of-her-part-4

You continue to stare at Charlie and her lip begins to puff out; you realize she’s waiting for a response to her drawing. You kneel down to her level. “It’s beautiful baby,” You begin, “But who is that?” you ask, pointing at the dinosaur next her on the paper.

“That’s the dinosaur! The one from the TV.”

Finally Owen unfreezes and speaks up, “What TV?”

“The one on the TV wall where Uncle Lowery works!” she’s still beaming, proud of herself. You wrack your brain, remember her saying something about a dinosaur, but you had only seen the eggs in the middle of the screen.

Owen puts his hand on her arm as he bends down beside you, “You saw this dinosaur on the TV Charlie?”

“Yup. It had these blue stripes,” She says running her finger down the dinosaur’s back. “I remember because blue is my favorite color!”

You look to Owen and he picks her up in his arms, the three of you heading towards the jeep still waiting out front. He tells the guards that you need to get back to the control room immediately and ushers you in, keeping Charlie in the middle seat between you two this time.

Your phone begins to ring and you reach into your pocket and pull it out, staring at Lowery’s name. You answer it with a shaky, “What’s up?”

“Y/n, you guys need to get back here. I think I found something.” He says. His tone worries you as he doesn’t exactly sound excited.

“We’re already on our way. Be there in 10 minutes.”

***** 

You arrive back in the control room, Charlie in her daddy’s arms. Claire stands behind Lowery’s chair, staring at the wall of monitors in the front of the room. “He thinks he picked up Blue on the sensors. There was movement out in the north fields, but we haven’t had anyone out there in days. The cameras in that sector are still down, but I don’t know who else it could be. ” She turns to you, smiling softly at Charlie when you speak up.

“We think Charlie saw her on one of the monitors this morning.” You say, handing her the folded up paper in your hand. “We’ve never mentioned Blue to her.” You say, raising your eyebrows and her eyes widen.

“Do you know which screen she saw her on? Our systems records and saves all video for 24hrs.” She turns to the screens again.

Owen puts Charlie down and tells her, “Okay, Sweethear, do you remember which TV you saw the dinosaur on?” he asks her slowly.

“Ummm.” She begins to look around, and you can see that she’s nervous.

“Hey kiddo, it’s okay.” He says kneeling beside her once more. “It’s okay if you don’t remember which one. Why don’t you go sit with Uncle Lowery and see if you can show him.” She walks shyly over to him and he picks her up, placing her on his lap.

She stares at the monitor on his desk, showing all the content currently on the screens in the front of the room.

“I think it was this one.” she says, looking up at him as she points to the bottom corner of the screen.

Lowery simply nods and clicks on it, causing it to spread out across all the screens, as he begins to rewind. You see this camera is pointed at a tree line leading into the forest. Around noon, he pauses the screen as he sees something fly by, and you quickly realize it’s the jeep that you took to the bungalow.

He continues to rewind and he pauses again, this time at 11:15. You all gasp as you look into the eyes of a creature that you never thought you would see again. He rewinds until she is no longer on the screen and then presses play. You watch her walk by, stopping to sniff around, and she notices the camera. She walks closer to the screen, fogging up the lens for a second as she breathes on it.

“That’s it! That’s my dinosaur!” Charlie shouts excitedly, not sensing the tension in the room.

She turns her head to the side suddenly, as if she hears something, and then goes running off.

“Can you track her from there?” Clair asks, sounding extremely concerned.

“No. If I had seen her at the time, I probably could have locked onto her heat pattern and followed her, but all I have to go off now is that one blip in the North fields.” Lowery says sounding dejected.

Claire looks to the back of the room to the girl who showed you around this morning, motioning for her to take Charlie. She comes up to Charlie and asks her if she would like to color some more. Charlie beams at her and nods fervently, taking her paper back from Claire. You kiss her on the head and send her off with her to the back of the room. She begins scribbling as she talks to the young girl.

“What do we do now?” Owen asks, arms crossed. “I should go look for her.”

The three people in the room simultaneously say, “No.”

“What do you mean, no? “ He says looking at Claire and ignoring the rest. “If anyone can get close to her, it’s me.”

“Owen, I understand that, but it’s been almost four years. You don’t know how she would react. Besides, we don’t even know where she is. By now, she could be anywhere on the island.” Claire responds, and they both glance at you.

“She’s right,” You say, shrugging your shoulders. “We need to find her first before you can even think about approaching her.”

“Ma’am!” The girl, Amanda shouts, calling for Claire.

“Just a moment Amanda. Owen, our best bet is-“

“Ma’am,” Amanda says again, having gotten up from the table to speak to her.

“What?” Claire snaps at her rudely but the girl doesn’t back down.

“Charlie was talking to me and asked if we were going to find her dinosaur. I told her that you would do your best, and…” She pauses hesitantly.

“And?” Clair responds on edge again, waiting for her information to become relevant.

“Well, when I told her that, she- well, she asked if she would get to play the babies.”

Your close your eyes. Praying that it was just her wild imagination that had made her say that, but you have this dreadful feeling that it wasn’t. Everyone looks around at each other, as you go to sit beside Charlie at the table.

“Sweetheart, did you tell Amanda that the dinosaur had babies?” You ask, trying to remain sweet and not scare her.

“Yes, mommy.” she says smiling. “The babies in the forest.” She says this as if it’s completely obvious. “They were playing; I saw them when we were driving!”

“Charlie, why didn’t you tell me or Daddy about the babies.” You ask, pinching the bridge of your nose, turning your head to see everyone standing behind you. She just shrugs her small shouldes, continuing coloring. “You didn’t ask.”


	7. Chapter 7

Lowery checks all the scans around the north fields for any heat signatures and broadens the search to smaller sizes. When he gets four blips all next to each other, your eyes dart to Owen. His eyes sparkle with hope and you can’t help but smile at this. You nuzzle your face into Charlie’s hair and kiss her.

“Thank you baby,” You say softly.

“For what mommy?” She asks, twisting in your arms to smile up at you.

“For helping us find Blue.” You look back to the screens and feel your heart beat out of rhythm. Blue is alive, and she has babies. Although, how that happened, you’re not quite sure. The important thing now is just to find them, and see if she still remembers Owen. Being a mom yourself, you know she will probably be weary of anyone, even him, being around her children; but hopefully when she hears his voice or sees his face, she will remember him.

Claire makes calls to security to get together a team to go with Owen. You agree to stay behind, against your better judgement, to watch Charlie and help Lowery in the control room. The few other people who have now taken their seats in the room do not seem fully familiar with the equipment. At least you know the basics and can listen to any instructions from Lowery. You kiss Owen before he leaves and he kisses Charlie before saying goodbye.

“You be careful, now. I mean it. If she doesn’t remember you, don’t do anything stupid.” You look at him seriously and he nods solemnly.

“I know.” He looks at Charlie once more before following Claire out into the lobby.

“Everything’s going to be okay,” you say to Lowery. “It’s going to be fine. No one’s going to get hurt.” He nods at you and reaches for your hand, trying to reassure you as your statements sounded more like questions. You hold Charlie tight before sitting down in the seat next to him.

Once all the cameras are set up and broadcasting on the screen, you feel a bit more comfortable. If you can’t be there with Owen, at least you can watch and see what’s going on. However, watching the windshield and backs of car seats for the hour long drive out there isn’t too exciting, so you call Charlie to come sit on your lap.

“Hey, Pumpkin, having fun with Amanda?” You ask and she beams a smile at you.

“Oh yes, Mommy! She has a dinosaur coloring book for me!” She seems so excited and you’re slightly relieved. You’re not sure you could handle any more surprising details coming out from her creative little drawings. Holding her close, you begin to hum the lullaby that Owen wrote for her. You’re still a little worried, but you don’t want to show it. If there’s one thing you want to be for your daughter, it’s strong.

After a little while, the cameras begin to rustle and they turn on their headsets.

“Okay, Lowery.” An older man with a gun says, “Where are we headed?”

Lowery says a bunch of numbers that you know are coordinates, but you don’t know what they mean, so you just sit back, ready to help if necessary.

“Okay guys, if she’s got babies, she’s going to be very territorial. However, she’s the only full grown so there won’t be much strategy to it if she does attack. Keep your eyes and ears open and do not fire unless I give the order.

Charlie in your lap giggles and whispers to you, “That’s Daddy.” You smile down at her, knowing she doesn’t realize the seriousness of the situation and you ask Amanda to come take her again. You want your hands free if something goes wrong and, honestly, you don’t want Charlie to be around if it does.

You watch the many screens in front of you: the live footage of the men in the foliage, the satellite map with their blue dots on it approaching 4 red dots, the surrounding security cameras. You feel anxiety build up inside of you as they get closer. You know how dangerous this is, but if Blue is out there, you can’t just leave her. You know that Owen has to try because if there’s anyone she will listen to, it’s him.

You see the larger of the red dots on the screen move towards the men and Lowery lets them know this. “She’s going to try to meet us, so we don’t get any closer to the little ones,” Owen says. You wonder how he knows so much about her maternal instincts as he never had to deal with that before, but you let it go. Owen constantly baffles you with his intelligence, so you’ve learned to not look too much into it.

You concentrate on the live cameras now as Lowery informs them that she’s stopped a hundred feet ahead of them. The trees are thick enough that they can’t see her, and many of the men hold up their guns, ready to strike. You hear a quiet sound come through the speakers and you know it’s Blue calling out.

“Everyone, stay quiet and don’t move.” Owen says as he bends over dropping his gun to the ground. You hold your breath, wishing he would keep it in case he needs it, but you know the truth. Even if she was trying to kill him, he would never be able to use it anyway. Owen takes a few steps towards the trees and makes a clicking noise with his mouth. You hear nothing in response, but by the way the men moved and mumbled, you figure they must have heard her moving through the brush.

“C’mon girl, it’s me. I came back for you Blue.” Owen calls out in the direction of the trees and the men’s cameras start to shake as a large shape steps out from the trees. She looks at the group, head lowered in a predatory stance. Owen doesn’t back up, but puts out his hand towards her slowly, palm up. She makes a few hissing noises as she moves closer to him, eyes never leaving his.

“It’s me, Blue. You remember me, I know you do.” He chuckles slightly and when he does, she turns her head to the side. She takes another step forward and puts her snout in his hand, rubbing it roughly as she smells him. She doesn’t back away, but just lifts her head back up to stare into his eyes.

She moves her head slowly towards his face and he reaches his hand up to place it along her neck. You suddenly can’t remember how to breathe as you watch the scene before you. Everyone gasps into their mics as he leans his head forward, placing his other hand on the opposite side of her neck and he places his forehead against her face. He looks into her eyes and you can’t hear what he is mumbling to her through his mic, but you see him pull back and kiss the top of her snout and that’s when your tears begin to flow.


	8. Chapter 8

“Oh my god, she’s still tame.” Claire says surprised. You turn to her with a confused look, wondering why that’s her first thing that comes to mind because, as you look at Blue and Owen, all you can think is She’s still alive. And she’s not really tame, she never was. She chooses to respect Owen, but apparently Claire still hasn’t grasped that.

On the screen, Owen continues to mumble to Blue but she jerks her head to the side freezing an armed man in his steps. He began to creep towards the trees off to the side, but Blue heard him and went into defensive mommy mode. She let out a loud screech in his direction and gave Owen one quick glance before she ran off to make sure her babies were okay.

Everyone stands in shock, and Owen looks to the man near the trees.

“What the hell were you doing?” He shouts, as he briskly walks towards him. The man is clearly fearful of Owen as he should be.

“I-I was just given orders.” You watch through Owen’s camera to see the man gulp, “To go look for the babies.” He cowers before Owen, clearly regretting following the orders. You glance to your left towards Claire suspiciously and she’s looking away. She stood beside you the whole time during the search, but you feel like she could still somehow be behind this.

“We find out that she still respects me and the first thing she sees you do is go after her babies. Raptors are incredibly intelligent, strategic creatures. Do you know what she probably thinks?” He asks, still fuming. The poor guy shakes his head. “She thinks this was a trap; a plan to distract her so we could go after her babies.”

Your heart hurts for Owen; seeing her has probably made all the pain from the incident fresh in his mind and you can tell his emotions are getting the best of him. You don’t want to talk to him over the radios where everyone can hear, so you grab your cellphone and tap in his name.

He answers on the second ring. “What?” He asks roughly and your first instinct is to snap at him and ask him who he thinks he’s talking to, but your goal is to calm him down not rile him up.

“Owen, the kid made a mistake. He knows that now, but we already know the most Important thing: she remembers you.” You pause for a moment, waiting to see if he has a response and you watch on the cameras that he cross his arms. This means he knows you’re right.

“Babe, that’s enough for today. Now you need to get back here and take care of your family. We will figure it all out together.” He sighs into the receiver and nods once. He hangs up and you smile at the screen as you watch him herd the group to the trucks.

*****

While you wait for them to arrive, you watch Claire move around the room talking to people. She seems to be asking questions, but you can’t begin to imagine what she could be asking. However, you think to yourself that she is asking about the babies. She seemed so shocked when Charlie first mentioned them. But then again, so did everyone else; no one ever expected for Blue to somehow have kids. You want to believe that she wouldn’t risk Blue’s trust by pulling a stunt like that, but you can’t be sure. You hang back with Charlie to watch her play with some Play-Doh that Amanda was able to acquire and ponder on the events of the past few hours. So much new, shocking information all at once sure is taking a toll on you. You feel sick to your stomach as you worry about the future.

*****

When Owen makes it back up to the control room, Charlie runs at him and jumps up into his arms. “Daddy! You saw my dinosaur!” She shouted, holding his face so she could look directly into his eyes. Just being around Charlie already made him seem happier. You watch the two of them with a smile as they talk to each other and you take your place beside Lowery. He’s looking intently down at his control board as he tracks Blue’s signature. Now that he was able to pinpoint her, he would be able to follow her. You see the crease of his eyebrows that means anger, not concentration.

“Who made the call?” You ask, glancing up at Claire. He doesn’t follow your eyes, but he knows what you’re thinking and he replies.

“No. She and I were joined at the hips the whole time before the crew went out.” He still looks angered and slightly concerned.

“Well then, maybe she texted one of them.” You say pointedly, unwilling to believe she didn’t have a part in it.

“Y/n, it wasn’t her.” He finally looks up from his controls to look into your eyes. “Ever since the incident, she really has changed. She knows how delicate this situation is and wouldn’t do something stupid like that to jeopardize it.” He looks back to his work with a frown and you stare open mouthed at him.

“Wait, so you think it was someone else? But who could have possibly given that order?” 

“I don’t know,” He sighs and looks up at the wall of informational screen in front of him. That sick feeling in your stomach returns and he continues, “But we need to figure it out before someone does something really stupid.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I love the Idea of Lowery Cruthers (the control room operator with the “Jurassic Park” shirt on) being best friends with Owen and reader.


End file.
